<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Diary by CubbieGirl1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899030">Dear Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723'>CubbieGirl1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1.8 canon divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, High School, gratuitous mentions of journalism assignments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pages on Veronica’s composition book flutter, and Logan spies his name. </p>
<p>His name?</p>
<p>What the hell? </p>
<p>Crouching, he picks up her notebook and flips through. It’s not her English assignments, after all. </p>
<p>It’s a diary. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much, The Scarlet Finch, for the prompt for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, man, hurry it up,” Logan cajoles. Leaning against Veronica Mars’ locker, the deserted school hallway is illuminated only by security lights. He taps out a staccato rhythm on the cool metal as Dick fumbles with the key ring. </p>
<p>“Chill out. I thought Lucky said the master locker key was the green one, but maybe it’s the red…” Making another attempt, the red key doesn’t work, either. “It’s no biggie. No one else is here, dude.”</p>
<p>Taking deep breaths, Logan tries to relax. This prank seemed like a good idea at the time—and Veronica totally deserves it—but if they get caught, he can’t imagine his dad’s response. The punishment from the bum fight incident is still fresh in his mind. But Dick’s right—they’ve planned this perfectly. It’s fool-proof. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have all night.” Inspecting his fingernails, Logan sneers. “No offense, but I have better things to do after this.”</p>
<p>“Better people.” Dick chortles. “Who’s the lucky lady tonight?”</p>
<p>Logan’s saved from answering as the blue key finally engages, and Veronica’s locker pops open. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Dick rubs his hands together and pulls his backpack off his shoulder. “Ronnie, I hope you enjoy eau de dead fish.”</p>
<p>Withdrawing a large Ziplock bag, he opens it and turns away. Logan pulls his t-shirt over his nose and mouth and tries not to gag. The stink will magnify over the weekend and be quite the surprise for Veronica on Monday morning. </p>
<p>Peering into her locker, Logan wonders where to put it for maximum damage. Maybe on the bottom? Shuffling through some text books and binders, a black and white composition book falls onto the floor. Logan bends down to pick it up—  </p>
<p>And freezes at the telltale sound of loafers squeaking on linoleum. </p>
<p>“Forgot his biology book at school,” Vice Principal Clemmons’ exasperated voice echoes in the quiet. “Oh, Vincent. How will he ever learn responsibility if I keep bailing him out?”</p>
<p>“Dude, forget it,” Logan hisses to Dick. “We’ve gotta run. I can’t afford to get caught.”</p>
<p>“But the fish!” Dick shakes the bag in his face, and Logan holds up Veronica’s notebook to ward off the smell. </p>
<p>“We’ll do it later,” he whispers. “It’s Clemmons. Come on!” </p>
<p>Huffing a quiet sigh, Dick rolls his eyes and shoves the disgusting bag of dead fish into his backpack. Shouldering it, he creeps down the hallway towards the glowing green exit sign. Logan eases Veronica’s locker closed as silently as possible and follows. </p>
<p>It’s not until he climbs behind the wheel of the Xterra that he realizes he’s still holding Veronica’s composition book. He shoves it into his school bag in the back seat. </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh well. I’ll just sneak it into her books on Monday. She’ll never notice.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>But the failed prank is only the first in a string of events that don’t work out for Logan that night. Kayla, the easy Freshman from his psychology class, cancels on him, and his plans for a blow job disappear. His dad, obviously still prickly about the soup kitchen fiasco, yells at him for getting home late—as if he’s ever had a curfew. Over the threat of losing his car again, he escapes to his room and throws his backpack against the wall. Papers and books explode out of it as he paces in frustration. </p>
<p>It’s just all so stupid. Hollywood, the money, this ridiculous mansion. Wishing he could surf, he eyes the TV and his PS2. It’s not the kind of distraction he wants, though. </p>
<p>Kicking his history book across the room, the pages on Veronica’s composition book flutter, and he spies his name. </p>
<p>His name?</p>
<p>What the hell? </p>
<p>Crouching, he picks up her notebook and flips through. It’s not her English assignments, after all. </p>
<p>It’s a diary. </p>
<p>Logan settles on his bed, tucking his long legs underneath him and opens to the beginning. </p>
<p>The first page is covered with math equations. <em> Nice cover, Veronica. Good idea. But I’ve found your deepest, darkest secrets. </em></p>
<p>The second and third pages are blank. But the fourth page…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> May 15, 2003 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lilly says Duncan likes me. Likes me, likes me. I can’t decide how I feel about it. Good, I guess? I could like him, too. He’s quiet but always nice to me. His eyes are so pretty. So if he asks me out, I’ll say yes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> May 20, 2003 </em>
</p>
<p><em> I had the craziest dream last night. I feel guilty because it wasn’t about Duncan, and I should really like him. But I can’t stop thinking about it. It was…about Logan.  </em> <em> In my dream, we were swimming in his pool. Duncan and Lilly weren’t there. We were playing in the water, wrestling and dunking each other like always, and then our eyes locked on each other, and I couldn’t look away. Logan caressed my cheek, and then he kissed me. It was like a kiss out of a movie, the best kiss I’ve ever had, not like kissing Casey Gant or Luke Haldeman during Spin The Bottle. He rubbed his tongue against mine, and then he untied my bikini. I started out the dream wearing my normal purple one piece, but then all of the sudden I was wearing Lilly’s pink polka dot suit that makes Logan drool. Anyway, he untied my bikini and then...he touched me. I woke up before anything else happened but in my dream, I wanted him to keep going.  </em> <em> Now I don’t know how to feel. I saw him at lunch today—Lilly was all over him. And I couldn’t look him in the eye. I think I blushed the entire time. I tried to focus on Duncan, but I didn’t hear a thing he said. I just kept thinking about Logan untying my bikini.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan has to adjust his pants after reading this. Veronica...had dirty dreams about him? She’s hot, yeah, but he’s always tried not to think of her that way. She was Duncan’s girl. And then she betrayed them. No one can blame him for giving her what she deserved last year. </p>
<p>Just like no one can blame him for opening her diary back up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> May 31, 2003 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Duncan and I had a double date with Logan and Lilly today. We went to the boardwalk. Duncan won me a stuffed elephant and held my hand. It was nice. His hand was warm and dry, not sweaty like I worried. But every time Logan looked at me, I felt like I was on fire inside.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan remembers that day. He thought Veronica was so happy with Duncan; he couldn’t figure out why she had avoided him. And he had been distracted by Lilly giving him a hand job on the ferris wheel. </p>
<p>He spends the rest of the night pouring over Veronica’s diary. It breaks off suddenly in October, and she doesn’t resume writing until after the new year in 2004. Logan’s glad; he’s not sure he could handle her thoughts about Lilly’s death. The tone is markedly different, though. He skims over entries that deal with her ostracism and loneliness, not wanting to dwell on that or his role in the events. </p>
<p>It gets interesting again in September. After reading the steamiest one yet, he jacks off in the shower, then rereads it all, cover to cover––even the passages that cut like a knife. </p>
<p>For the rest of the weekend, his thoughts are full of Veronica, reevaluating all of their interactions. How in the hell should he act around her on Monday?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> August 19, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p><em> Happy birthday, Veronica. Let’s hope 17 is better than 16. Can’t get any worse, right?  </em> <em> School starts soon. The torment resumes. I’m fighting back this year, though. What do I have to lose? Everyone has left, anyway. It’s just me and Dad now.  </em> <em> I don’t resent him for everything that happened. It’s not his fault, not really. And he’s trying. This PI gig is making ends meet, mostly. He’s a fighter. And so am I.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Tweedle Dee,” Veronica growls, tugging on Logan’s sleeve as he and Dick head to their lockers. “And Tweedle Dum.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flash as he spins to face her. She’s angry, yeah, but her mini skirt and pigtails are hot and all Logan can think about is her sexual fantasies. His mouth drops open, silent, while Dick jumps in. </p>
<p>“I’m flattered, but no thanks, Ronnie. You’re not worth the prescription for Penicillin.”</p>
<p>Stepping closer, she gets in Dick’s face, clearly unafraid. Arousal churns in Logan’s belly at the sight. But Veronica is focused on her goal. </p>
<p>“I want it back. I know it was you.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Dick’s eyes go wide, and Veronica rounds on Logan.</p>
<p>“Of course. You’re the brains of this operation.” Fisting his shirt in her tiny hand, she tugs his face closer, and Logan thinks for a moment she’s going to kiss him. </p>
<p>But her diary has scrambled his brain, because instead she hisses, “Something is missing from my locker and I know you have it.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her wrist, he moves forward, forcing her to take a step back. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirks down at her. “And wouldn’t you need, you know, proof, Nancy Drew?”</p>
<p>Jerking her hand out of his grasp, Veronica flushes and a muscle in her jaw jumps. </p>
<p>“I’ll find it,” she mutters, turning on the heel of her clunky black boot.</p>
<p>“You haven’t even told me what you’re looking for,” Logan calls to her retreating form. But Veronica doesn’t turn around. He swears he can feel her notebook burning against his skin through his backpack. </p>
<p>Normally, it’s more fun to torture Veronica. But after reading her innermost thoughts and emotions, it’s not as satisfying as usual. How dare she ruin even that little pleasure?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> September 22, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What was my mom doing at the Camelot with Jake Kane? Why did my dad tell me to drop it? Where is she now? Why...why would she be in Neptune and not try to see me? I have to find her, I have to figure out what happened. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>School sucks. Logan would rather go to the beach or lay by the pool. Deciding to skip the rest of the day, he bypasses the quad for lunch and heads to the parking lot. It’s not as empty as he expected, though. </p>
<p>He knows all the cheerleaders by sight—some of them rather intimately—so who’s the hot blond walking to her car? Her short hair bounces enticingly as she hurries to her destination. As she adjusts her bag on her shoulder, her tiny skirt rises up even further, exposing the back of her thigh. His cock twitches, taking notice. </p>
<p>She must feel a draft or something because she fixes her skirt—sadly—and as it swings, he has to readjust his pants. Her ass is perfection.</p>
<p>Is she a new freshman who just made the squad? Logan casually follows her to try and learn who she is. Maybe he can hire Veronica Mars to find her for him. He laughs to himself at the idea.</p>
<p>She pauses her stride to fish car keys out of her bag. So, not a freshman.</p>
<p>She walks with purpose towards Veronica’s rust bucket of a car, alone in the back of the lot. Huh. Maybe she’s meeting Veronica there?</p>
<p>He speeds up to try to get a glimpse of her face. She glances over her shoulder before putting the key in the driver’s side door, and oh god—it’s Veronica. He can’t get her out of his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait a minute, why is Veronica Mars dressed like a cheerleader? </em>
</p>
<p>In the split second she turns around to check the parking lot, their eyes lock. She doesn’t look away or back down but tilts her chin in challenge. A good defense is a good offense, or some weird sports metaphor like that, so Logan decides to strike first and strides over to her.</p>
<p>“I know they say to dress for the job you want, Ronnie, but I’m not sure that applies to the pep squad.”</p>
<p>She tosses her hair flippantly as he comes closer. “Haven’t you heard, Logan? I’ve got spirit. How ‘bout you?”</p>
<p>“Go team. Seriously, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business. Go away.” She rolls her eyes, makes a shooing motion, and he loves that she’s frustrated.</p>
<p>“Oooh, are you on a case?” he taunts. “Or just a delinquent, skipping school?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the case of the missing clothes,” she mutters. “I don’t need three clues to find out it was one of your minions. And looks like you’re the one ditching.”</p>
<p>Logan ignores her accusations and banters back. “Sounds nefarious. I like it.”</p>
<p>“You would. Now, get out of the way so I can go home.” </p>
<p>“Home? It’s lunch time.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”</p>
<p>Without explaining, Veronica slides in her car, waving for him to move so that she can back out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>Logan holds up one hand in mock surrender, shifting his book bag to his crotch to hide anything potentially embarrassing, and jumps out of the way as she squeals the tires and speeds off.</p>
<p>Great. Now he has the vision of her dressed as a cheerleader to contend with on top of everything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> September 23, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I had another dream about Logan. I hate him. Why can’t I get him out of my thoughts? It was just like what happened on the beach yesterday, except Weevil didn’t show up. Logan bashed in my headlights and smirked down at me, and everyone else disappeared. He had that stupid tire iron behind his head and stepped closer, and I grabbed his shirt and hauled his mouth to mine. Just like in all my dreams, Logan is the most incredible kisser. Damn Lilly for giving my subconscious so many details about it. Anyway, then he threw me down on the hood of my car and kissed me until my alarm went off. I can’t decide if it was a good thing the dream was interrupted or not, because I woke up very unfulfilled. I just hope I don’t have to work with him in Journalism. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Logan’s thrown off balance the next day in Journalism. He spent the night trying not to think about Veronica in that damn outfit, performing all kinds of sexual gymnastics—or naked, on top of him. So when he sees her, he smirks and hides his awkward feelings by bobbing his eyebrows at her. She glares in response, and relief flows through him. Back on their normal footing. This, he knows how to handle. </p>
<p>“Dude, you missed it,” Duncan begins, as he slides into the seat next to him. “Everyone was talking about the purity test yesterday. Where were you?”</p>
<p><em> Jacking off to the fantasy of your ex-girlfriend in Bring It On, </em> is probably not the best answer. </p>
<p>“Places to see, people to do,” Logan covers. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t even check your email?” Duncan raises his eyebrows. “What were you doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t kiss and tell, Donut.” Logan pulls out his books, making sure Veronica’s notebook is safely hidden in his bag. He should have left it in his locker, or better yet, at home, but carrying it around is like having a secret—thrilling, a little dangerous, arousing. “What’s the purity test?”</p>
<p>“A little quiz, tells you how pure or how slutty you are. You and everyone else.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need a quiz to tell me I’m a stud.”</p>
<p>“Sure, dude. But it’s created all kinds of drama and—”</p>
<p>“Okay, class,” Miss Dent interrupts, “listen up. I have story assignments for you and I mixed up the partners.”</p>
<p>There’s a collective groan and she smiles. “Why do you assume you will hate them? Maybe this will be our best week yet.”</p>
<p>Tuning out her naive optimism, Logan finds his mind wandering to his new favorite distraction—Veronica. He doesn’t understand why he can’t stop rereading her diary, but her dreams are hot. He tries to get the image out of his mind of them alone in the journalism classroom, spread out naked on top of the table and—</p>
<p>“Logan Echolls. You’re paired with Veronica Mars. I’d like you to write an article about the upcoming fall musical.”</p>
<p>Oh, god. Is Miss Dent and the entire world conspiring against him? </p>
<p>“Miss Dent,” Veronica protests, “I can’t work with Logan. I’d rather do it by myself.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what you told the swim team,” Logan snarks while the teacher glares. </p>
<p>“Be that as it may, I think this will be good for both of you. I’m sure Logan will be the perfect gentleman and refrain from similar remarks in the future.” She pins him in her stare, and he nods. “Just like I’m sure you’ll be pleasant to work with, too, Veronica. A little civility from you two could do wonders for the atmosphere in this class.”</p>
<p>Veronica’s mouth drops open, but she moves to sit beside him, dropping her books down on the table in a huff. </p>
<p>“What’s got your panties in a twist today, Ronnie?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Logan, and don’t call me that,” she bites out. “Let’s go interview Mrs. Oliver and get this over with.”</p>
<p>As he follows her down the hallway, he can’t help but appreciate her ass in her tight jeans. Veronica might get under his skin, but he’s only human, after all.  </p>
<p>Hustling to the choir room, he has to hurry to keep up with her. For someone with such little legs, she can move fast when she wants to. And now he’s trying not to remember how her legs were wrapped around his waist in his dream last night. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Veronica rattles the locked doorknob, and Logan jumps. He’s not sure he’s ever heard her swear before. She is definitely not the girl she used to be. “I guess we’ll have to do this later. Meet me here tomorrow before school.”</p>
<p>It’s not a question. Grabbing her arm before she can run off, he spins her around to face him. </p>
<p>“What if I have plans?”</p>
<p>“Do you?” she challenges, shaking him off. </p>
<p>He doesn’t. But he can’t admit that now. </p>
<p>“Maybe I do.”</p>
<p>“Cancel them.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t even try to hide the way he checks her out as she stalks off. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> September 24, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was so satisfying to see Sacks perp-walk Logan out after they found that bong in his locker. Almost as satisfying as the dream I had about kissing him, shoved up against the same locker. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Logan takes the purity test that night. His twenty-seven doesn’t surprise him. A few minutes later, he gets an email, offering to let him buy anyone else’s test results for the bargain price of ten dollars. </p>
<p>What’s the point of being filthy rich if not to spend it on frivolous things?</p>
<p>Dick—Thirty-five. Yep, that tracks. </p>
<p>Madison—Sixty-eight. She’s lying. Closer to twenty-eight, probably. </p>
<p>Shelly—Forty-two. Accurate. That girl is dirty. </p>
<p>Duncan—Seventy-five. Sounds about right. </p>
<p>Veronica—Fourteen. Well, everyone knows she is a—</p>
<p>Wait. Fourteen? Really?</p>
<p>Logan thinks back over her journal entries. He’s pretty positive she and Duncan didn’t do much more than kiss. The things she wrote about Troy were first base stuff, too. Most of the rumors about her sexual appetites were ones Logan started, himself. </p>
<p>If she had done more, wouldn’t she have written about it in her diary? So how did she score a fourteen on this stupid test? </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> September 25, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So I guess I’m friends with the head of a biker gang now. Weevil is...well, he’s not harmless. But I think I proved to him that I can be a valuable ally. Sometimes I wonder...if the girl I was before could see me now, what would she say? Would she even recognize me? Probably not. But things change. Get tough, Veronica. Move on.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I wish it was that easy. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Mrs. Oliver isn’t there before school, either. Logan has always assumed that being a public school teacher is the lowest circle of hell, but based on the hours she seems to get away with, maybe he misjudged it. </p>
<p>Veronica growls outside the choir room and walks away. He assumes they’ll figure it out in Journalism. </p>
<p>Back in the junior hallway, Logan grabs his books and runs his thumb over the rounded corner of Veronica’s notebook, hidden in his backpack. It’s become almost a talisman of sorts, something he keeps hidden with him at all times. He can’t seem to reconcile the girl in the pages with the flesh and blood version he encounters at school. Maybe if—</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re such a dog.” Dick interrupts his musings, slapping him on the back and he straightens. “Your purity test results. Is there anything you haven’t done?”</p>
<p>Assuming this is rhetorical, Logan smirks and shrugs. </p>
<p>“Or anyone? Although, I guess you haven’t done Veronica, even though she had the lowest score in the school. What a skank.”</p>
<p>Before he has a chance to think about it, Logan shoves Dick up against the lockers.</p>
<p>“Shut up. You know that can’t be true; we started most of those rumors anyway.”</p>
<p>“Since when do you care?” Face red, Dick pushes him away. “Never bothered you before.”</p>
<p>Dick has a point. <em> Why does he care?  </em></p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I just think maybe we took it a little too far.”</p>
<p>It sounds lame even to his ears. </p>
<p>“Okay, Mom.” Dick rolls his eyes. “I’ll try to make good choices next time. And if Logan gets his balls back, let me know.”</p>
<p>As Dick stalks off in a huff, Logan locks eyes with Veronica, across the hall. He hadn’t noticed her standing behind them. Eyes wide, her mouth hangs open. </p>
<p>Grabbing his backpack, Logan heads to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> September 30, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> In my opinion, I did Caitlin Ford a favor. Saving her from having Logan Echolls as a boyfriend. Although, I don’t really understand the appeal of Chardo? Maybe he was nicer to her. Because Logan’s a psychotic jackass, but he is hot. Way hotter than Chardo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hate Logan, but I dreamed about straddling him on top of Caitlin’s pink Vespa last night. His hands were all tangled in my hair—it was long again in my dream—and I couldn’t stop rubbing myself against him. I woke up so turned on. How do I get him out of my head? I think I need a nice, safe boyfriend. Too bad no one at Neptune who fits the bill is interested in the position, thanks to Logan and the lies he spread about me.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Apparently, Mrs. Oliver is out for a few days.” Sliding in the seat next to him, Veronica apparently decides to ignore the moment they had in the hallway earlier. Fine by him. She’s speaking without growling, that’s different. “I asked Meg, though, and they are doing Cabaret this year. I figured we could go to the library and do some research on the musical, as a start?”</p>
<p>And she’s asking his opinion now, instead of giving orders. Bossy Veronica is hot, but this has merit, too. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Logan agrees. </p>
<p>He lets her take the lead, getting the pass from Miss Dent and finding the 782 section in the library. The books on musicals are on the top shelf, though, and even stretching on her tiptoes, Veronica can’t reach. </p>
<p>Standing behind her, perhaps closer than strictly necessary, Logan snags the book she needs. God, she smells good. How has he never noticed that before? Sugary sweet and feminine, in stark counterpoint to her boots and hoodie. </p>
<p>Spinning around, her glance darts like a frantic deer at their proximity. Instead of pushing her buttons like he normally would, Logan takes a step back and clears his throat, handing her the large tome. </p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Opening the book, Veronica sits at the nearby wooden table, and Logan drops into the chair next to her. The air between them is awkward again. He wishes they could go back to being enemies snarking at each other or even friends like before; either one is preferable to this weird state of affairs. He needs to know where things stand between them. </p>
<p>“So, um—”</p>
<p>“Look, I found it.” Scooting her chair closer to his, Veronica pushes the open book across the library table to him. “Read this. I know you’ll remember it so I don’t have to take notes.”</p>
<p>Logan had forgotten he told her that. The memories of their past friendship fight to the surface of his mind, and he’s hit with a pang of guilt for everything that’s happened since then. </p>
<p><em> It was her fault, too </em> , his brain argues. <em> She deserved it.  </em></p>
<p>And yeah, maybe she did. But maybe it’s also time to move past it. </p>
<p>His fingers brush hers as he centers the pages and a spark zips along his skin. She jerks back at the contact, and he thinks she must have felt it, too. </p>
<p>“I think my mom was in this one,” Logan blurts out. “On Broadway. One summer before we moved to Neptune.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we could interview her?” Veronica’s eyes light up. “Since we won’t be getting a hold of Mrs. Oliver any time soon, it would fill column inches.”</p>
<p>Logan shrugs. “I don’t think she’d mind. I’ll ask her tonight and let you know.”</p>
<p>“That’s great.” Veronica grins and, god, he had forgotten how big her smile gets when she’s truly happy. It threatens to take over her whole face. How long has it been since he’s seen that?</p>
<p>He rereads her diary cover to cover again that night and wonders—has she started a new one? Does she still dream about him?</p>
<p>Did she have a dream about the library, her legs wrapped around his hips, her back pressed against the book spines, his lips sucking on her skin? Because Logan can think of nothing else all evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> October 3, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s been one year. In some ways, it’s just as hard as it was the night I saw her, lying by the pool. In other ways, though, people were right. I keep getting up every morning, going through the routine of my new life. Her death changed so much. I wonder what Lilly would say to all of us if she was here?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hi, Mrs. Echolls. Thanks so much for agreeing to this.” Bag hitched up on her shoulder and pigtails swinging, Veronica steps into Logan’s living room, and he feels transported back in time. Seeing her in his house again is surreal. “We’re having such a—”</p>
<p>“Veronica!” His mom cuts her off with a delighted embrace. “It’s been too long. And what happened to calling me Lynn? You know I prefer that. It’s so good to see you, dear.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand, his mom leads Veronica over to the couch and reclines comfortably. Tucking her feet underneath her, Veronica settles into the plush cushions and pulls a notebook and pen from her bag. Logan sits in the arm chair where he can see both of them. </p>
<p>Veronica chatters away, almost bubbly, and his mom glows, so happy to have someone who wants to hear about her career. Veronica asks questions about the costumes, the staging, Lynn’s favorite song, and giggles when she tells a story about backstage pranks. </p>
<p>“Logan,” his mom chastises after he zones out for a while, “this better not be one of those projects where you let Veronica do all the work.”</p>
<p>She stands and Veronica scrambles up, too. “Be a good host, honey. And let me know if you have any other questions. It was a pleasure, Veronica. Come back soon.”</p>
<p>With one last hug, his mom shoos them upstairs to start on their article. Logan’s glad that the housekeeper tidied up for him earlier—this would be even more awkward if his underwear was on the floor. </p>
<p>“Uh, I’m just gonna compile what your mom said.” Veronica sits at his desk and opens her notebook. “You want to start on the background info about the show?” </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Spreading his materials out on his bed, Logan gets to work. They toil in silence until Veronica’s stomach growls, loudly. </p>
<p>“Do you have an alien living in there?” Snapping his laptop closed, Logan stands and stretches, then tugs the hem of his shirt back over his abs when her eyes flick to his exposed skin. “I’ll get us some snacks.”</p>
<p>Before she can argue, he heads down to the kitchen, grabbing provisions. Arms full, he hustles back to his room. </p>
<p>“Here ya go.” Handing Veronica a Skist, her eyes go wide. </p>
<p>“My favorite. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“And Nacho Cheese Doritos, right?” He shakes the red bag in her face, just out of reach. </p>
<p>Snatching at it, she jumps and snags it from his grasp. “You know I love getting orange powder all over your stuff.”</p>
<p>“Gross. Everyone knows Cool Ranch is the better flavor.” Opening the chips, he pops one in his mouth with a flourish. </p>
<p>“You’ve been wrong before, Echolls, and I’m sure you’ll be wrong again.” Veronica smiles at him, before her face shutters closed. It’s almost as if she remembered that they don’t joke around like friends anymore. </p>
<p>It’s becoming harder and harder for Logan to keep it in mind, too. Everything about having her in his room is weird. From remembering the times they used to hang out to imaging her in his bed, it’s just too much. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the snack,” she mutters, turning back to her notes.</p>
<p>“No problem. Mind if I turn on some background noise?” He gestures at the TV, hoping a little distraction in the silence will keep the memories from crowding his brain further. </p>
<p>“Go for it.”</p>
<p>Aimlessly flipping through channels, he eventually lands on a sports station. That’s usually innocuous and safe. </p>
<p>Eventually, the atmosphere in his bedroom starts to relax again and they make headway on their assignment. </p>
<p>Logan loses track of the time until Veronica pops out of the chair, rolling her shoulders. His eyes are drawn to her breasts and he can’t help but wonder what color bra she’s wearing. Maybe it’s pink. Or black. Or—   </p>
<p>“I should probably—”</p>
<p>“Knock, knock,” his mom calls as she pushes his door open, the enticing aroma of sauce and cheese filling the space. “You two are working so hard, I thought you deserved a dinner break.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, sausage and pepperoni is my favorite, Mrs. Echolls—I mean, Lynn,” Veronica corrects, at his mom’s playful glare. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mom. Thanks.” Hopping up, he takes the pizza box from her and clears a spot on his desk. Veronica helps herself to a slice as his mom waves and shows herself out. </p>
<p>Sitting down on his bed, Veronica turns her attention to the TV. “Ooooh, the super featherweight crown! My money’s on Morales.”</p>
<p>Amused, he turns up the volume and settles next to her. “Not a Hernandez fan?”</p>
<p>“Eh, he’s fine. I just think Morales is gonna come out on top.”</p>
<p>Munching on pizza, they discuss the boxing match and watch as the fight starts. To Logan’s great surprise, Veronica doesn’t bring up the bum fights he organized a few weeks back, even though this would be the perfect opportunity to rub that in his face. And he doesn’t say anything when she finishes her dinner but stays perched on his bed, legs crossed beneath her and eyes glued to the television. </p>
<p>This is…nice. It would be even nicer if he could stop fantasizing about the sweaty, naked wrestling he wants to do with her, but he manages to keep it in check. </p>
<p>Veronica stays for the duration of the match and thanks him shyly when he walks her out to her car. </p>
<p>When he gets back to his room, his sheets smell like her. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> October 5, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Duncan is... I can’t even figure it out. It’s so awkward to be around him. I wish he had just told me why he decided to break up with me. He’s like a zombie now. Is it Lilly’s death...or something more? I used to want him back, but not this version of him. Maybe not any version. He doesn’t do anything bad, but he allows it all to happen. He just doesn’t do anything, period. He never did have much of a backbone, though. I guess I should be glad I learned that before it was too late. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Great work, Mars and Echolls, improvising with that story,” Miss Dent praises the next day in journalism. “Veronica, I need you to shoot the boys basketball away game tonight, if at all possible. I know sports photography isn’t your thing, but everyone else is busy.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but—”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Veronica, you’re a lifesaver. Now I just have to find someone to write the wrap-up, and we’re golden.” Miss Dent cuts off her protests and bustles over to the next station before she can see Veronica’s face fall. But Logan doesn’t miss it. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“My car’s in the shop. I don’t have a way to get there tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drive you,” he offers, before he has a chance to think about it. “I mean, I could probably cover the story, too. Might be better than getting stuck with that interview of Clemmons that she was talking about.”</p>
<p>Veronica’s eyes fill with relief as he bounds up to talk to Miss Dent. She gratefully agrees, and Logan shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks back over to Veronica. </p>
<p>“So? What did she say?” she asks, looking up from her notes. </p>
<p>“I really think our byline should read ‘Echolls and Mars.’ Alphabetical, plus everyone knows I’m carrying this journalism duo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right. Alphabetical is the only way you’re coming first around here.” Logan’s mouth drops open, and he can see in her eyes the moment the unintentional innuendo dawns. “Um, I mean—”</p>
<p>“No, no, Mars, you’re right. I’m glad my reputation precedes me.” Waving his hands, he makes a silly bow. “‘Ladies first’ is my motto.”</p>
<p>Cheeks red, she sputters. “You know that’s not what I meant. Besides, you’re assuming that I’d agree to ride in your Big Bird of a car.”</p>
<p>He gasps, mock offended, and takes the chair next to her, scooting closer than strictly necessary. “Big Bird? I’ll have you know—”</p>
<p>“Oh, do you prefer The Banana Mobile?”</p>
<p>“Yellow is happy. Sunshine and—”</p>
<p>“Yellow screams, ‘Look at me,’” she counters, eyebrows raised pointedly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it keeps me safe. The other drivers can see me.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a jackass.” Giggling, she smacks his arm before jerking her hand away. The lighthearted moment disappears at her touch, and the air between them changes. Veronica clears her throat. “Anyway, thanks for the ride.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll pick you up at—wait a minute. If you don’t have a car here, should we just leave after school? Grab dinner on the way?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen. “That works.”</p>
<p>Yeah, he thinks. Weirdly, it does.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> October 10, 2004 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my gosh, I’ve never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I finally agreed to go on a date with Troy. I think it went well. Dinner was good, conversation didn’t have too many awkward pauses. He’s cute, very charming. And he went to kiss me afterwards—which I totally wanted to happen—and I panicked. Deflected with a handshake instead. How will I ever live it down? I’m sure he thinks it’s cause I’m still hung up on Duncan. I just...it was a lot to deal with all at once. But if I want to be a normal girl, clearly this is a horse I need to get back on.    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The game is at Orange Glen, way out in Escondido, so it takes about an hour to get there. They stop for burgers along the way. There are definitely more awkward moments, and Logan has to forcibly stop himself from imagining Veronica dressed as a cheerleader again, but overall it feels...nice. Normal. Maybe they are something like friends again?</p>
<p>In between snapping pictures, Veronica cheers ferociously for her friend on the team. </p>
<p>“So,” Logan gestures at the new guy on the court. “What’s that about?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She eyes him, wary, before turning back to look through her camera viewfinder. </p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?”</p>
<p>“Number Three?” At his nod, she continues. “Oh, that’s Wallace.”</p>
<p>“Very helpful, Mars.” He rolls his eyes. “How did you two…?”</p>
<p>“Become friends?” She fills in the blank for him. “Oh, I cut him down off the flagpole. We bonded because we are both social outcasts.”</p>
<p>There’s a note of amusement in her voice, but she continues to stare at the court, avoiding the elephant in the gym. </p>
<p>“About that...I…” Logan can’t quite bring himself to apologize. He settles on, “I did some pretty shitty things.”  </p>
<p>Veronica shrugs. “Me, too.” </p>
<p>Wow, is this, like, a truce? Better not question it too much. </p>
<p>“So, uh, you’re a basketball fan now?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I kinda lost my Pirate pride a while ago. But it matters to Wallace, so…” she trails off, fiddling with her camera settings. </p>
<p>“You’re a good friend, Veronica.”</p>
<p>Smiling, she tosses her hair. “I am pretty awesome.”</p>
<p>Logan is about to retort, when he’s interrupted by the roar of the crowd. Jumping to her feet, Veronica yells and somehow manages to shoot a bunch of pictures while bouncing and cheering. Wallace tears down the court, making an incredible three point shot, then flashes his grin at their section of the stands. Veronica laughs at his antics and shakes her head. </p>
<p>She examines the pictures she took on the small digital camera screen, and Logan leans close to see them. </p>
<p>“There.” Pointing at the tiny image, her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes sparkle. “That’s the front-page picture, right there.”</p>
<p>He can barely take his gaze off her to look at the camera. Glancing at her lips, he’s inches away. If he inclined his head just a little further, he could kiss her. </p>
<p>Which is crazy. It’s one thing to indulge in a sexual fantasy about Veronica every now and then. But thinking about kissing her...wait a minute. Does he<em> like </em>Veronica?</p>
<p><em> No. Not possible. </em> They might not be enemies anymore—they are barely friends—but there’s no way he <em> likes </em> her. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>October 13, 2004</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I wish I had never helped Logan with that stupid memorial video. It made things weird between us. I had a dream about finding him in the deserted AV room, straddling him and kissing him while a video of Lilly played in the background. How messed up is that? Not only because it’s LOGAN, but also the tape of Lilly? I get it, Subconscious. Clearly he still belongs to her. Not like he’d want me if he didn’t. And I’d never want him, in any sort of reality beyond my crazy dreams.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Neptune beats Orange Glen, mostly thanks to Wallace. Veronica chatters, recapping the plays excitedly as they make their way out of the gym and back to the Xterra. </p>
<p>Snorting, she pats the hood of the vehicle. “I guess yellow means it’s easy to find in the parking lot.”</p>
<p>“See, Mars, you’re coming around to the idea.” Climbing into the car, they buckle in, and he starts the engine. “And really, this is a lot of trash talk from someone who drives the crappiest car in the lot.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’ll have you know, it was a luxury vehicle back in the day.”</p>
<p>“Doubtful. It’s day was a long, long time ago.”</p>
<p>Apparently conceding, Veronica fiddles with his radio, and he lets her. It’s comfortable between them, and he easily brushes off those weird thoughts from earlier. </p>
<p>They talk about nothing for a while—Journalism, Miss Dent, Mr. C—until the car grows silent again. Veronica stares out the window for a while, and then her breathing changes, and her head slumps against the glass. </p>
<p><em> She’s asleep</em>, Logan realizes. </p>
<p>It’s kind of amazing. </p>
<p>Three weeks ago, he hated her, and she never would have set foot in his car, let alone fallen asleep with him, vulnerable, with her guard down. And he wants to protect her, keep her safe. </p>
<p>Pulling up to Veronica’s apartment complex, he parks his car and watches her sleep. Face relaxed and peaceful, he’s struck again by how beautiful she is. </p>
<p>“Mars.” Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, he wakes her before he can do anything too stupid. “I’m not carrying your ass inside.”</p>
<p>Her lashes flutter open, and a tiny smile spreads across her lips. </p>
<p>“I would never let you.”</p>
<p>“Obviously. Sorry I bored you to sleep. Now get out, and let me go home.” But he grins so she knows he’s joking. </p>
<p>Stretching, Veronica yawns and opens the car door. “Thanks for the ride, Logan.”</p>
<p>“Hey—do you need me to pick you up tomorrow for school?”</p>
<p>“Nah, my dad can drop me off. But seriously—thanks.”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Veronica stares at him for a second before leaning over and brushing a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, her eyes are wide, a touch wild, and she looks as gobsmacked as he probably does. He doesn’t manage to say anything before she hops out of the vehicle and slams the door shut. </p>
<p>She’s already back inside her apartment by the time it registers. Logan sits in his car with a dopey smile on his face, hand on his cheek like a girl in a rom-com. </p>
<p>He’s such a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>October 19, 2004</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t stop comparing going to the Homecoming Dance with Wallace, Georgia, and Troy to going with Logan, Lilly, and Duncan the year before. It was surreal, that’s for sure. Wallace is...well, he’s about as different from Lilly as a best friend could be, isn’t he? But I like him, for more than just his office aid skills. He’s certainly not giving out fashion advice any time soon, but it’s nice to have someone to sit with at lunch. He’s pretty helpful, funny, and not an entitled jackass, either. A new leaf for me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey, Veronica!” Logan calls her name across the quad, and he shouldn’t be surprised when she glances around at their peers eating lunch. They’ve gone from friends to enemies to...whatever they are now, and it definitely won’t go unnoticed by the Neptune High gossip chain. </p>
<p>But Logan doesn’t care. Sitting at a table by himself, he gestures at the papers spread around him and the open takeout containers. Hesitant, Veronica changes course and walks over. </p>
<p>“Can you read my sports wrap-up for journalism? Make sure I hit the highlights?” </p>
<p>Nodding, she perches on the bench adjacent to him, and he slides a paper over for her inspection. Based on the way she holds herself stiffly, he can tell she’s not exactly comfortable sitting with him. </p>
<p>“You can grab some food, too,” Logan offers. He keeps his voice light, casual. It’s no big deal. They are not mortal enemies and he doesn’t have a crush on her. Nothing to see here. </p>
<p>Veronica’s staring at the egg rolls, and he knows she wants one. Nudging the box closer, he silently offers them, and she’s just about to dig in when Duncan and Dick sit down across from him.</p>
<p>Duncan doesn’t say anything, just keeps his eyes glued to Veronica like she’s an exotic animal at the zoo that he’s never seen before. Dick, however, isn’t as reticent. </p>
<p>“Dude, what the hell? Why is Ronnie sitting here?”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Jumping to her feet, she adjusts the strap of her bag on her shoulder, jaw clenched. “I was just leaving.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Logan grabs her arm, halting her flight, and she looks at his fingers wrapped around her bicep until he releases her. “You don’t have to go. If they have a problem, they can scram.”</p>
<p>Veronica’s mouth drops open. Dick sputters behind him, but Logan doesn’t take his gaze off her face. Balling her hands into fists, she jerks her head in a decisive nod. Ignoring the dirty glares from Duncan and Dick, she sits back down and examines his newspaper article again. </p>
<p>“Do you not remember everything she did?” Pushing to his feet, Dick grabs his books. “I wouldn’t get too close, Logan. Who knows what that skank has?”</p>
<p>Taking a calming breath, Logan ignores Dick’s retreating back and trains his stare on Duncan. Fiddling with a pencil, he finally stands, too. “I just remembered, I have...a thing.”</p>
<p>He bolts. Veronica makes a noise, and Logan worries for a second that she’s crying. Panicking, he puts his hand on her shoulder before he realizes the trembling is because...she’s laughing. </p>
<p>“That was a lame excuse, even for Duncan,” she manages to say between giggles. </p>
<p>He’s not sure he hides his shock. Is she making fun of Donut? Her perfect, golden boyfriend? There are pigs flying through the snow in hell. There must be. </p>
<p>Eyes still dancing with mirth, Veronica shakes her head and swipes an egg roll. Logan tries not to stare at her as she skims his assignment. </p>
<p>“This is good. I found a typo here.” Pointing to the page, she shifts closer to show him. “But I don’t think there will be any major revisions.”</p>
<p>God, she smells good. Nodding, his cheek burns where she kissed him last night. Her skin looks so soft, it probably feels like—</p>
<p>“I should go find Wallace, actually. Thanks for lunch, and, um,” Veronica waves her hand, encompassing everything that occurred earlier. “See you later.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Logan echoes, wishing that he didn’t get a little thrill at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>October 24, 2004</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m dating a perfectly nice, cute boy who I like to make out with. Wouldn’t it make sense that I would have sexy dreams about him? But no, it’s Logan Echolls who still haunts my dreams. Last night it was in the backseat of my car. Am I cheating on Troy if my subconscious has these thoughts about Logan?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Mars and Echolls, I need your wrap-up,” Miss Dent calls from her desk. “Everyone wants to read about this amazing game last night.”</p>
<p>Veronica rolls her eyes. “Wallace has clearly been talking himself up. His ego is almost as big as yours. Unbearable.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the only thing that’s big,” he leers. With an opening like that, how could he resist?</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Smiling playfully, Veronica shoves his shoulder. “Just for that, you get to turn it in.”</p>
<p>Logan heaves an exaggerated sigh and roots around in his backpack for their assignment. “Like always, I’m carrying this team. And don’t worry, I’ll be sure to correct Miss Dent about our byline.”</p>
<p>Hopping up, he practically twirls to the teacher’s desk. It’s just—Veronica is so fun to flirt with. And she kissed him on the cheek last night. He spins back to look at her. Maybe there’s a chance—</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>No no no no no. </p>
<p>Peering into his bag, Veronica pulls out her black and white composition book. Her face changes from curious to betrayed in a second. Her eyes fly to his, shining with hurt. Clutching her diary to her chest, she bolts from the room. </p>
<p>Nononononono.</p>
<p>Slapping their article on Miss Dent’s desk, he rushes to follow her. </p>
<p>“Veronica!” </p>
<p>The hallway is empty, but he can see the door to the girls bathroom slowly fall shut. Without a second thought, Logan closes the distance and pushes it open. </p>
<p>“Veronica, wait. Let me explain!”</p>
<p>“Explain?” Quivering, she leans against the bathroom counter, still holding the notebook close. Tears stream down her face. “What’s there to explain?”</p>
<p>Her voice rises in volume and pitch as she yells at him. “You stole my private property and read my most personal thoughts! And lied to me about it! I don’t need any more of an explanation than that.”</p>
<p>Logan can’t think of anything to do or say to make this better. His mouth gapes open and Veronica takes a step closer to him.</p>
<p>“Get out! I never want to speak to you ever again!”</p>
<p>What did he expect? He played with fire, he should have known he would get burned. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>October 26, 2004</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t believe I let Troy play me like that. It certainly won’t happen again. He got what he deserved.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And once again, you’re single, Veronica. Of course. Get used to it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Logan waits by her locker every chance he gets that week, but Veronica evades him. He never manages to track her down in the parking lot, either, and she must have made a deal with Miss Dent because she’s mysteriously excused from Journalism.</p>
<p>Finally, as he’s headed to lunch on Friday, he sees a flash of blonde disappear into the library. He gives chase, through philosophy, language, art, and history until he catches her in the geography section. </p>
<p>“Veronica, you have to talk to me!” </p>
<p>But she stares through him, grabbing a book on Sweden before brushing past and leaving. Logan’s too smart to corner her—he likes his balls intact, thank you very much. Hope drains out of his body, leaving him cold. He’s in agony. </p>
<p>If he could just make her understand….</p>
<p>Pacing the stacks, he tugs at his hair and thinks back over everything she said and everything he knows about her. </p>
<p>Her private property and most personal thoughts….</p>
<p>Logan knows what he needs to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>November 2, 2004</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bum fights, Logan? Really classy. Typical rich boy bid for attention. He’s such a cliche.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But what’s more cliche, Veronica? Him, or the girl who dreams about naked wrestling with him? Ugh. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Arriving ridiculously early to school Monday morning, Logan hides the Xterra in the staff area so she doesn’t see it—stupid yellow car—and stakes out the parking lot. There’s no way she can sneak by him. </p>
<p>Apparently, she’s attempting the same thing, but he beat her to it. Parking her LaBaron in the back row, Veronica glances around as she hustles into the building.</p>
<p>“Veronica.” Stepping out from the alcove, he says her name right as she grabs the door handle, and she startles visibly. </p>
<p>“Jesus, Logan, stalk much?” Her eyes flash but her hand flies to her chest and he sees her pulse jump in her throat. </p>
<p>She’s hot when she’s angry, but he feels terrible for scaring her. He wishes he could go back to just hating her.</p>
<p>But he can’t go back. The only thing he can do is move forward. So he thrusts a black and white composition book towards her. </p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>She stares at the notebook like it might bite. </p>
<p>“This is for you. It’s only fair.”</p>
<p>Shoving it at her, Logan turns and flees into the building. It’s his turn to be elusive now, because the ball is definitely in her court. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tonight I found Veronica Mars’ diary. Long story short, Dick and I were going to pull a stupid prank, we had to haul ass so we didn’t get caught, and I accidentally grabbed it out of her locker. Reading it was...a revelation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And not just for her super hot dreams. She’s been through a lot. We could have helped each other through everything after Lilly died and Duncan turned into a zombie, but we became enemies and I made sure she was a social outcast.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Now I’m not sure what I think about Veronica. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I was headed out to the parking lot to skip school today, when I saw Veronica in a cheerleading uniform. I didn’t realize it was her at first, and damn, it was so incredibly sexy. I don’t know where she got it—or why she was wearing it—but I can’t stop thinking about it.      </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m living my nightmare. Miss Dent assigned partners for journalism and, of course, Veronica is my partner. To top it off, we can’t seem to find Mrs. Oliver to interview her about Cabaret so we ended up interviewing my mom.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was weird having Veronica over at my house again. Weird, but it felt normal at the same time, too. I think I like being her friend again. I actually enjoyed hanging out with her way more than Dick or Duncan.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I think I have a crush on Veronica Mars. I couldn’t take my eyes off her at the basketball game tonight. She’s gorgeous. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And when she fell asleep while I drove her home...I wanted to kiss her awake like Sleeping Beauty. Then, she kissed ME on the cheek before she got out of my car. Does that mean she feels the same way? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s all so complicated, though, because of Lilly and Duncan and everyone at school. We’ve been enemies for so long...can we work our way to something new? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve done something horrible. Veronica found out that I read her diary, and now she hates me. She won’t talk to me, pretends I don’t exist. I don’t blame her. The thing is, I really, really like her. Reading her diary helped me remember that, and spending time with her was a blast. If she never talks to me again...it was bad enough after Lilly. I don’t think I can do it a second time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s why I’m writing this. I’m giving her my private, personal thoughts as an apology. Quid pro quo and all. It’s up to her what she wants to do with it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Friday morning, Veronica confronts Logan in the parking lot as he steps out of the Xterra. Her stony face gives nothing away, and he prepares for her to yell at him. Instead, she brandishes the composition book he gave her.</p>
<p>“You wrote this after the fact, yes?”</p>
<p>He gulps. “Yes. But it’s all true, every word. You deserved to hear my deepest, darkest thoughts, too.”</p>
<p>“How do I know you aren’t lying?” She juts out her chin, stubborn, and Logan’s heart sinks. She’s already made up her mind; there’s nothing he can say to convince her.</p>
<p>“You don’t. But Veronica, why would I lie?” Desperation seeps into his voice, and he debates the merits of begging but ultimately decides against it.</p>
<p>Finally, Veronica’s expression softens, and she sits on the yellow curb stop, mini skirt flouncing around her knees. Tentative, Logan sits on the other end, eyes trained on her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I keep thinking—if you really wanted to, you could have published my diary in the Navigator. But you didn’t. Why not?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Logan runs his fingers through the parking lot gravel. “I liked it. Reading your diary. It was like—like I knew you again.”</p>
<p>Pulling her pink corduroy jacket tighter around herself, Veronica shifts closer. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make it okay, you know. What you did. That was—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I should have returned it without looking, but I can’t make myself regret it. It’s changed so much between us, for the better. And can you honestly tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing?”</p>
<p>Veronica stares at his hands, sifting the gravel back and forth. </p>
<p>“You got me there. I’m just so embarrassed. Everything you read…” </p>
<p>“Want me to share a sexual fantasy?” Logan offers, eyebrows bobbing in a way he hopes she can’t resist. “Even the score?”</p>
<p>“No!” Laughing, she swats at him, and the relief flowing through his veins at the sound makes him almost lightheaded. </p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone, Veronica.”</p>
<p>Meeting his eyes, she searches them and must find something acceptable, because she nods. “I know. I think I can trust you. But...where do we go from here?”</p>
<p>Getting to his feet, Logan extends his hand to help her up, and then links his fingers through hers. </p>
<p>“You know where I stand, Veronica. I like you. And I want to be your friend again. Actually, I want to be more than—”  </p>
<p>Closing the distance between them, Veronica pushes up on her toes and brushes her lips against his. He thought reading her diary was a revelation but this—he’s only scraped the surface. He wants so much more. </p>
<p>“Enbom is throwing a party tonight. Wanna go with me?” She blinks rapidly in surprise, and he amends his offer. “Or hang out the two of us, if we’re not ready for that yet?”</p>
<p>“Logan Echolls,” Veronica quirks a brow. “Are you asking me out?”</p>
<p>Her gaze doubles in intensity as he cups her face, swallowing down his sudden anxiety. </p>
<p>“I like you. You like me. What else matters?”</p>
<p>Huffing a laugh, she smirks and leans into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. </p>
<p>“You want a list?” </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean, that entire school full of people?” Logan jerks his head in the direction of the building. “Yeah, they don’t count.”</p>
<p>“Is this crazy?” Pulling back, she bites her lip, clearly not knowing what that does to him. “What are we doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Logan kisses her again, this time deepening the embrace. His hands span her back and hers lock around his neck, as he slides his tongue inside her mouth to twine around hers. When they part, breathless, he tucks an errant stand of hair behind her ear. “But I want to find out.”</p>
<p>“What about your lackey?” Her eyes search his and he keeps her pressed against him. </p>
<p>“Dick? He can go fuck himself.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know, Logan, if he could do that, he’d never leave the house?”</p>
<p>He chuckles, but she continues her interrogation. </p>
<p>“What about Duncan?”</p>
<p>Stepping away from Veronica, he feels cold. “Oh. Oh, yeah. I didn’t think—”</p>
<p>“Because he’s your best friend.” Grabbing his hands, she hauls him back. “Not because—I’m over him. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s been more than a year since he broke up with you. I think there’s a statute of limitations on the Bro Code, especially when he ended things out of nowhere. I’m not worried about it. What about Wallace?”</p>
<p>“Wallace?” Veronica’s eyes narrow. “I don’t understand. He’s not my boyfriend. It’s not like that between us.”</p>
<p>“He probably hates me for the way I’ve treated you. Is that going to be a problem?”</p>
<p>“He’ll deal.” A slow smile spreads across her face, and it makes his insides warm and gooey. “Yes. I will go out with you. Tonight, or whenever. You can even drive your stupid yellow car.”</p>
<p>Logan fakes offense. “You secretly love my car.”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Veronica laughs at him, and the sound lights him up. </p>
<p>After placing another kiss on his lips—Logan could get used to this—she turns and faces them towards the school. </p>
<p>“You ready for this?”</p>
<p>Logan takes a deep breath. “It can’t be worse than what we’ve already faced.”</p>
<p>“And this time,” Veronica glances at their hands, “we’ll do it together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many, many thanks to my fabulous beta, ayyohh! This one required lots of hand holding and she's amazing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>